The First Tales
by shadewithoutcolor
Summary: Mimir has a life beyond being the councillor of the Allfather Odin, in fact, he pretty much lived to tell the tale. Hence it show the rise of him from a fairy jester to someone that would stand him


_**If we shadows have offended/Think but this, and all is mended/That you have but slumbered here/While these visions did appear/And this weak and idle theme/No more yielding but a dream- William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A jest of sorts**

"Mimir…." the reanimated head blinked slightly. He swallowed slightly, glowing eyes looking at that young man. Sigyn since made herself comfortable to stay with Atreus (with of course Kratos' blessing which Mimir persuaded him that she is on her side) "I remember that you told us that you are from a different land…" Mimir swallowed slightly and gave a faint grin "Yes lad, now I remember now, a jester to my king… ohohoho!"

Mimir heaved a deep breath "I say long ago, before your father entered that realm, even before I meddle with the bloody gods…before I…"He indeed stirred up a very enchanted memory of that past. "My my it came so quickly…." And before long, he imagines that cabin to be lush with trees, fairies dancing back and forth underneath that shimmering moonlight. And him, entering the new world… Laughter filled the air and one of them winking behind him cheekily. And him bowing down to a certain king (whom by now is not amused by a different faerie who did the stupidest thing by pulling faces), who laid by his throne with his train raining offerings. He picked it rather sheepishly in fear that a guard will strangle him to death.

 _A world which he wished that he could go back too._

* * *

Mimir was glad that he did not stay in that world, but still, moments make him nostalgic. Maybe even more since he gained his freedom is a rather unconventional manner. (Well Kratos detach his body from the tree and reanimated by old magic with the disapproval of Freya of course) but still, it is a life worth living. Mimir thought pensively.

"And I was, a merrymaker for my master…"

"You have a master Mimir…" Atreus shot back slightly "Who? Is it Odin?" as he rocked back and forth. Sigyn, too grew interested in that tale "Well that is new, so you are not an Aesir…" Mimir cleared his throat slightly and looked at Sigyn gleefully "Yes m'lady, well I say that comparing to Odin who is a bloody prick, the King of all fairies seems a fairer master, yes he is a handler of mortal affairs, and sometimes at his worse…the weather…."

"The weather…"

Mimir closed his eyes slightly "Aye…the weather…."He coughed slightly "If I were you, I suggest you should not make a crossing with his wrath…I say it was blustering when I cross the king of fairies…Swore on my life to bring myself something warm…"

* * *

"Well, I hear rumours that the king has been jilted by a mortal lover, and I thought of amusing him. I say a tough one…" as he watched one of the fairies cover an eye with a cool leaf, all bloodied and another whispering in his mind, not to cross him. He glanced at that figure, true that he has a beauty that should be awed to the world with his shapely lips and smouldering eyes. He is something else that is why nature envied him Mimir thought quietly He should win any lady. However, he seems to dip his fingers in dew drops and swirl it around. He tried to puff up his chest slightly as he gave a bellow to the crowd "Master I am at your command…."That fairy king gazed with him with disdain. "Oh please…speak…" somehow the shrill winds seems to be still at his voice "I wasted no time for naysayers…"

"Aye sir…."

The King of Fairies glared at him fiercely, as he looked at the cloths gave by one of the fairies, it obscured his view for that new fairy "I see that you need someone to bring your amusements…"Mimir cleared his voice clearly "I have travelled far and wide on the hunt for your amusement…"

"No…I need more amusement, one moment if you become that clinging person…I am gonna leave you like that person…" as he summoned his servant to show the screaming forces of a rather unfortunate brand of people. That caused him to shudder.

"At that time I was scratching my head for something amusing to impress him…." Mimir chuckled slightly to himself as he watched Sigyn passing him some cool mountain water "At that moment I just do not know what to bloody do…"Mimir scratched his head slightly, as he pulled one of the objects he collected and follow it into fireworks. It seems that the king of fairies grew even more bemused than ever. There it follows to other tactics, like curdling milk from a maiden's bucket, mimicking a horse's voice, and even more. Mimir suddenly grew breathless, watching the king's face break slightly.

"Do you have a name…"

Mimir scratched his head slightly "Well…master…" He saw a vital opportunity that he is interested in a lowly fairy."I have none…nothing to boast but to being you jest.."

"And that is where I ascend to be on my master's side …" Mimir's voice dropped quietly as if telling a secret to the enticing duo" Until I mess with the mortal world…"

* * *

Atreus interrupted abruptly "By how Mimir…"

"My king, well let's call the king of all fairies, Oberon, for now…" He held a great pause in his lips, recalling all fuzzy memories of his past. Some clear like a summer's breeze but others, like a shrouding fog. "I could say that he has certain limitations of mischief for mortals, whenever good or bad…." Mimir cleared up slightly, as he glanced at Atreus giving him a cup of water from the streams nearby. "Despite the fact that he is vexed by Titania's choices, for refusing to surrender a child which belongs to a devoted friend of hers…" as he peeked through their quarrels. He watched the storms strip up in such horrors and the flowers faded into oblivion. Mimir thought that he could jump out to the nearby stump to see his master in fits of rage.

* * *

His master clenching his fist slightly and him being short of breath from the argument, glaring cruelly at his beloved Titania. Of course, Atreus has to interrupt that particular part which Mimir wanted to gloat about his master's tantrum but he has to answer his questions "Mimir! A child is important, why take away it from its homeland…"

"We folk, are not of that world, we take what we please as long you know…"

Mimir shrugged slightly "When he is vexed, he believe in righteous retribution which itself is utter bollocks." He nearly held a mean chortle, just thinking of him, having a childish temper. Odin has a big ego, proclaiming himself to be all knowing etcetera etcetera but Oberon…."He could hear him crashing all of the possessions onto the ground which all of the servants ran off quickly and Mimir sheepishly cowered at the distance "Master, what can I be of service?" He curtsy reluctantly, withholding his amusement of an insult of a female calling her "Painted maypole." showed off Oberon another horror he made to please his king. He thought that act topping up of making his rather tempestuous wife a fool, by going heads over heels over an ass-headed amateur actor. Mimir thought that prank was his magnum opus is of lovers quarrelling back and forth over a certain person. Oberon hissed slightly "I told you to anoint the Athenian's lids…"

"Which one is peculiar…"

Oberon shook his head slightly "I am not in the mood of jests, did you get my message…"  
Seems that Mimir did not get his words. "Come on, lighten up!" Mimir shouted gleefully "The world needs right now, are not laws drawn by mortals, blind to logic and reason…"

"I SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME WHICH ATHENIAN'S LIDS YOU ANOINTED.."

"All I say that he is a royal pain in the arse… it must take me a lot of balls to stand up for him… "

Mimir gulped slightly as he looked at the mess of the mortals, his hands all shaky as he took that flower hesitantly from his master. "But Master… could I… I mean we…" Oberon shook his head and Mimir watched him tap his foot back and forth impatiently. Seems that his sweet words did not catch his master's temper.

"Clear this mess now."

Mimir sighed slightly as he flew by the woods, mimicking the voices of the jilted lovers. It seems that his golden age is over. "You can say that Oberon grew bored over my antics, since that quarrel…"

Slowly Mimir walked away from the enchanted forest, once lit up with laughter and fairies doing that dance. Now it grew deafened by that silence and not even a fairy bid him farewell "And there I am off that world, the time of his kind all passed into oblivion, I am unsure if Master Oberon and his Wife Titania took another name and another form. Folks of this type will figure how to survive. I wish I has that gut to do that." Somehow it leads him wandering to the beaches which he could feel the wetness between his feet and the salty spray tinging in his nostrils. "I thought of the mortals who explored many parts, and I thought why should I. I have wit. I have courage. I have grit." And soon he saw a small boat drifting by the seas, and he slowly stepped in."And that is what I am resolved to do that day. No matter what. To find my purpose, though unexpected… and rather frightening.."

* * *

Mimir thought quietly as he looked over the lands which slowly recede into the dark skies. And soon he was greeted with a nip by the nose. He could be anyone and any face, all he has to do is to hold that sheer luck from his wet locks to the tip of his toes.

"And lads, that is how I stumbled that land…" Mimir cleared his throat "Bloody freezing to my being, but I will make a mark… no matter what…"

* * *

 **A/N: So we finally have my take on Mimir's tales, so this part is pretty fun for me as I actually studied the text for my high school literature class, so I have fond memories of it. I quite like doing Oberon's character as he reminded me of certain shades of films I watched like Wes Anderson's Grand Budapest Hotel.**

 **I thank captaindishwater (Feedittothefish on Tumblr) for popping that idea as you like my way how I nailed Mimir in Stolen. Just bear with me on the slow pace of updating my chapters as I am nearly ending the racing of Christmas retail hell, and having to deal with family matters this week. I am working on the romance chapter next which I am pretty excited, so it will be mixed with some hints from my previous fanfic Stolen (Yes Sigyn is back as I liked writing her) and some canon events. I think it will be 3-4 which I will see how I roll.**

 **If you are interested to follow the story on tumblr, feel free to DM me and I will tag you.**

 **As always, feel free to comment and like the chapter!**


End file.
